STEP-Saengiie
by Majey Jannah 97
Summary: Bayangan kulit Baekhyun yang menyentuh kulitnya…. Bibirnya yang melekat erat di bibir Baekhyun…. Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun di lengannya ketika mereka mencapai kenikmatan….. Lenguhan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya mesra….. Dan itu semua membuatnya gila….. - Chanyeol (ChanBaek/BaekYeol (YAOI/BoyXBoy))


**Judul : STEP-Saengiie~~**

**Author : JannahJannah97**

**Genre : Romance, Brother-ship, Hurt**

**Cast : - Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K)**

** - Park Chanyeol (EXO-K)**

** - Lee Taemin (SHINEE)**

** - Choi Minho (SHINEE)**

** - Mark (SM Rookies)**

** - Xi Luhan (EXO-M)**

** - Kris (EXO-M)**

** - Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K)**

** - Choi Sooyoung (Girls' Generation)**

** - Tiffany (Girls' Generation)**

** - Nay**

**Rating : PG 13+**

.

.

.

.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star…_

_How I wonder what you are…_

_Up above the world so high…_

_Like a diamond in the sky…_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA…  
_

Aku masih mengingat disaat semuanya lengkap. Aku, Hyung, Eomma, dan juga Appa berada dalam satu mobil yang damai dengan terpaan angin yang lewat melalui renggangan kaca mobil yang dibuka. Canda gurau kami lewati bersama setiap hari hingga kenyataan pahitpun menyadarkanku bahwa Hyung dan Appa tak ada lagi di dunia ini.  
_  
_ Namun apapun itu aku masih mengingat ketika Hyungie akan berujar kepadaku setiap aku melakukan hal konyol yang bahkan tak mungkin terjadi.

"_Jangan ceroboh sayang ….."_

Aku selalu membalas perkataannya dengan cengiran bersalah tapi aku selalu melakukan hal konyol itu lagi setiap waktu.

Perlahan air mataku jatuh mengingat itu semua ….

"Sayang, kenapa ?"

Hingga aku tak sadar bahwa aku berada didalam mobil dengan keluarga baru yang akan aku mulai sekarang ini. Appa tiriku dan juga Eomma. _Appa !_

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma" jawabku tenang setenang aku bernafas saat ini.

Dia Eommaku, dia cantik, sangat cantik. Dia mantan pelacur yang dinikahi oleh Appa tiriku yang sedang mengendarai mobil menuju Seoul saat ini agar sampai kerumah baru kami. Walau begitu aku tak pernah malu mengakui bahwa profesi tersebut sangatlah tidak hormat. Eomma bagiku segalanya dia yang menghidupiku disaat kami kehilangan dua belahan jiwa kami _(Hyung dan Appa)_, dia yang membiayai _home-schooling_-ku. Entah mengapa Eomma melarangku untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti remaja lainnya. Aku tak pernah membantahnya karena Eomma mendidikku dengan sopan santun yang ketat di waktu aku kecil hingga tumbuh dewasa seperti ini. Namanya _Lee Taemin_.

Dan dia Appa baruku yang baik hati, tinggi juga tampan. Aku selalu menanyakannya ….

"_Kenapa Ahjussi ingin menikahi Eomma-ku ?  
_

Dia selalu menjawab ….

"_Karena Eomma-mu cinta pertamaku" _pipiku selalu merona setiap mengingat itu. Dia bernama Choi Minho. Mempunyai dua orang anak yang akan menjadi saudaraku nanti.

"Hhhhhh….." aku mendesah pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Eomma, Eomma hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambutku penuh kasih.

"Eomma yakin mereka akan menerima kita ?" ucapku takut-takut, pertanyaan yang kuyakini sangat membebani Eomma.

"Tentu, Baek" ucapnya yakin, seyakin dia mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar kemarin.

_Hening….._

Hingga tak terasa mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar dan megah yang kuyakini rumah baru kami.

Aku menuruni mobil dengan perlahan, menginjakkan kakiku untuk pertama kali dan memulai cerita baru dalam kehidupanku yang aku sendiri tak tahu takdir akan membawaku kemana.

"Ayo Baek" Ucap Appa-tiriku seraya menggandeng tangan kananku sedang tangan kirinya sibuk menyeret koper besar kami.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman malu karena canggung. Aku menyeret Eomma yang juga sibuk dengan koper disisi tangan yang lain.

_"Hyungie, Appa, lihatlah ! aku mempunyai keluarga baru, kuharap hidup kami akan lebih baik dan juga membuat Eomma senang. Aku menyayangi kalian."_ Sorakku dalam hati.

Sumpah, aku sangat gugupketika melihat semua orang didalam ruangan itu, serasa aku akan di-_eksekusi_ mati sekarang.

Mereka membungkukkan badan secara sopan dan kompak. Aku dan Eomma hanya membalas-nya dengan kikuk.  
Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku karena aku malu, terlampau bahagia. Sehingga suara menyadarkanku.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, Eomma" ujarnya dengan suara berat.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku saat ini, rambut hitam legam, hidung mancung, bibir bawahnya yang merah dan sedikit tebal, kemeja kotak-kotak yang pas ditubuhnya, terlihat elit, tinggi dan tampan. _Flower Boy !_

"_Apakah dia Hyung baruku ?" tanyaku dalam hati._

Aku merona hebat memikirkannya. Alangkah senangnya mempunyai Hyung baru yang sopan, juga tampan dan menemaniku setiap hari.

"Kau tampan sekali, Sayang" ujar Eomma seraya mengelus pipi Chanyeol Hyung.

"A-A-Annyeong" ujarku seraya menjulurkan tanganku kearah Chanyeol. Namun tak ada balasan disana. Aku sedikit menyesalinya dan juga malu. Hingga tak terasa tangan mungil dan lembut menarik tanganku.

"Hyungie yang cantik, aku Mark umurku 5 tahun, apakah aku tampan?" celotehnya dengan remasan biscuit yang berserakan di area pipinya. Aku yakin dia anak bungsu keluarga ini. Senyumku kembali mengembang karena tingkah lakunya yang lucu.

"Ih, imut sekali" ujarku seraya mencubit pipi gembulnya.  
"Tentu kau sangat tampan, sayang. Dan aku Baekhyun" aku mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Ayo ikut Mark ke dapur untuk pesta" ucapnya terkekeh dengan tangan yang menyeretku kearah meja makan dan mendudukkanku di sana. Diikuti Eomma, Minho Appa dan juga sang _Flower Boy_.

Disana banyak sekali makanan. Makanan mewah yang hanya dapat aku lihat direstoran-restoran papan atas area Gangnam.

Minho Appa duduk di kepala kursi di ujung meja makan ini. Sedangkan Mark dan aku berada disisi kiri Minho Appa dan sebelah kanan diisi oleh Chanyeol hyung –aku kembali merona setiap mengucapkan namanya- dan juga Eomma. Yang mana aku berhadapan langsung dengan _Hyung_ _tiri_-ku.  
Kami memulai makan malam penyambutan ini dengan hening. Entahlah mungkin bentuk sopan santun di keluarga ini atau memang atmosfer yang sangat canggung. Eomma selalu mengajariku untuk tidak berbicara saat makan.  
Aku agak mengangkat badanku hanya untuk mengambil lauk yang agak jauh dari jangkauanku, tak kusangka ada objek lain yang akan mengambilnya aku mendongak, itu Chanyeol hyung –aku kembali merona- namun dia yang terlebih dulu mengalah dan mengambil lauk yang lain. Aku menggigit bibirku gugup.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan Baekhyunnie di sekolah Chanyeol Hyungmu, apakah kau tak keberatan untuk meninggalkan _home schooling_-mu, Baek ?" Minho Appa angkat bicara dalam kecanggungan ini.

"Tidak A-a-appa" balasku gugup seraya memandang Eomma yang tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Mungkin dia merasakan kegugupanku sekarang, Eomma tersenyum lembut sekali.  
Ini hal-hal yang aku impikan sedari kecil belajar ber-_sosialisasi_ dengan teman remaja lainnya.

"Besok kau bisa berangkat dengan Chanyeol ke sekolah dan kau berada di tingkat dua kan ?" tanyanya padaku.  
"Iya Appa" jawabku mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum tak ada lagi nada gugup disana.

"Oh, Chanyeol berada ditingkat atasmu, dia kakak kelasmu. Chan ?" beritahunya padaku dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol meminta persetujuan atas kebenaran pernyataannya.

"Ne Appa" ujarnya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Dari yang kulihat Chanyeol Hyung sepertinya orang yang tak banyak bicara, tipikal orang jenius. Dia hanya menjawab seadanya yang dianggap penting. Mungkin jika Aku berada disampingya Aku akan _boring_ karena Aku merupakan anak terlampaui bahagia. Walaupun Aku tak pernah punya pengalaman mempunyai teman remaja sebelumnya.

Makan malampun telah usai, Aku sekarang sedang menata rapi barang-barang dikamar baruku. Kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamar Chanyeol hyung –aku merona lagi-, di lantai dua. Kamar-nya sangat luas dengan kamar mandi disisi kanan pintu masuk dan juga meja belajar, almari dan ranjang yang berwarna serupa dan juga imut, _Baby Blue_.

Aku terlampaui senang hari ini, kelelahanpun tak terasa terbayar oleh rendaman air di bathtub yang sedang aku gelungi.

.

.

.

.

**CHANYEOL SIDE**

"Hhfffttttt…" desahnya lirih, sambil menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di kepala ranjang.

Melihat Mark yang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Mark memang satu kamar dengan Chanyeol.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih memikirkan kenapa dia menyetujui Appa-nya menikah dengan _mantan_ seorang pelacur. Chanyeol memang tak diajari untuk membentak Appa-nya karna dia mempunyai sopan santun yang kuat. Mungkin jika ada sekolah "Kurang Ajar" Chanyeol akan mendaftarkan dirinya kesana dan menentang pernikahan mereka. Tapi ini tidak _logis_ sama sekali.

Chanyeol masih bisa menghargai adanya Eomma baru dikehidupannya karena dia menghargai sang Appa. Namun, apakah Chanyeol bisa menerima keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memijit kepalanya pelan. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak tahu !  
Chanyeol membaringkan badannya dan menyusul Mark terlelap.

_Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun !_

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya….  
_

Chanyeol agak telat bangun di pagi hari sehingga melupakan sarapannya. Tak lupa dia menyapa Appa, Mark dan Eomma tirinya disana dengan ucapan "Selamat Pagi".

Dia berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di bagasi samping rumah-nya dan ketika masuk dia agak terkejut karena Baekhyun sudah ada disana.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun bahkan sekedar menyapanya.  
"Emm, Hyung belum sarapan ya ? aku tadi sempat membuatkan roti untuk Hyung" ucap Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

Chanyeol masih setia terdiam. Membuat Baekhyun malu lagi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, pelan sekali.

"Jangan memanggilku Hyung, _pelacur_" ucapnya pelan diakhir namun Baekhyun masih mendengarnya.

Baekhyun sontak terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Pupus sudah harapan Baekhyun mempunyai Hyung baru yang menemaninya setiap hari. Nyatanya Chanyeol _tidak menyukainya_.

Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan juga terisak. Baru kali ini dia mendengar kata itu yang di ucapkan langsung kepada dirinya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Linangan air matapun jatuh di punggung tangannya. Rasa sakit dan juga malu yang mendominasi bahkan ini sangat memalukan dari pada melakukan hal konyol di depan Hyung kandungnya sendiri sewaktu kecil. Perlahan dengan masih terisak dia memasukkan roti –yang sebenarnya untuk Chanyeol- kedalam tasnya.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol bersumpah ! Chanyeol tak pernah melecehkan orang lain sebelumnya. Dia tahu dia sangat bersalah dia menyesali apa yang dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengatupkan bibirnya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kasihan. Chanyeol sangat menyesal. Sangat. Hingga penyesalan itu membawanya pada kesalahan yang tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang diharapkan Baekhyun tadi malam sebelum menuju kealam mimpinya. Hening, sampai mobil itu terparkir di area sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, dengan perasaan berkecamuk di hati keduanya. Baekhyun menatap terkejut kearah siswa-siswi yang juga menatapnya terkejut. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol adalah seorang _Flower Boy._

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Chanyeol sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Baekhyun tahu mungkin Chanyeol malu dan keberatan untuk mengantarkannya ke kelas barunya.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah seorang diri, bagai anak kecil yang tersesat di sebuah taman bermain. Baekhyun agak terkejut saat seorang perempuan berambut hitam keriting keribo dengan kulit yang sangat gelap memandanginya dari kepala hingga kaki seolah-olah ia mirip dengan salah satu teroris yang dicarinya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun agak meringis ketika perempuan tersebut tertawa bersama temannya hingga menampakkan giginya yang err…..kuning. T_T  
Baekhyun berfikir Seoul adalah kota dengan orang-orang yang bersih. Baekhyun heran mungkin perempuan itu lebih memilih mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang hitam dari pada pasta gigi, yang Baekhyun tahu jam tangan itu mahal ketika ia lihat di _Online Shop_ waktu dia _browsing_ di Laptop-nya saat _home schooling_. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak sadar menjelekkan orang lain. Ini bukan yang diajarkan Eommanya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga berpapasan dengan seorang guru perempuan yang tinggi dan mempunyai senyum menawan. Baekhyun melirik kearah nametag-nya "Choi Sooyoung".

"Kau anak baru sayang ? kau terlihat kebingungan ?" ucapnya keibu-ibuan

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan aegyo imutnya yang mematikan "Iya Bu"

"Kau manis sekali, Mari ikut saya keruang Kepala Sekolah" ujarnya seraya menggandeng Baekhyun dengan cara merangkul bahu si imut tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas mendadak hening ketika Miss Tiffany membawa murid baru di kelas bahasa Inggrisnya pagi ini.

"Introduce yourself, dear" ucapnya tersenyum.

Baekhyun berfikir bahwa sekolah ini mewajibkan semua guru untuk memanggil "sayang" kepada muridnya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli di dalam hati.

"Halo semuanya, saya Byun Baekhyun saya pindahan dari Bucheon, terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat semua temannya berdiri lalu membungkuk dengan sopan Baekhyun membalasnya tak kalah sopan.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-yaa put your hand up, dear"

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV **

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru kelas. Aku tak menyangka jika perempuan yang kutemui tadi berada satu kelas denganku, kukira dia adalah sunbae. Aku menghampiri namja yang mengangkat tangannya di pojok kelas.

"Haiiii…." Ucapku nyengir kepada namja bermata bulat dan juga berkaca-mata yang terlihat _nerdy_.

"Haii, duduk disini" balasnya seraya membersihkan tempat yang akan aku duduki dengan cara mengusap-usap tangannya ke kursi tersebut.

"Eh…? Kyungsoo ? tidak usah" aku berujar kaget dan tak enak sendiri. Aku merasa seperti tuan Putri.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian mengusap tangan dengan celananya. Aku melihat celananya kotor. Aku ingin menangis. Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Aku juga Kyungsoo-ssi. Sangat amat senang" aku membalas uluran tangannya. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, dia baik sekali.

Aku melihat tepat disebelah tempatku duduk, disana seorang namja sedang tertidur lelap sekali. Oh ? apakah dia tidak tahu jika pelajaran dimulai. Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, dia ? tertidur .." ucapku sambil menunjuk namja tersebut.

"Hehe, biarlah Baek. Dia selalu tertidur di setiap jam pelajaran. Dia Luhan, ketua kelas kita. Walaupun cantik dia manly, katanya sendiri hehe" beritahunya sambil terkekeh.

"Dia marah jika dikatakan cantik. Bahkan mereka….."  
"Mereka ?..maaf memotong perkataanmu"  
"Oh? Aku lupa, tidak apa-apa Baek. Kris-sunbae dan Luhan. Mereka menjadi trending di mading sekolah. Mereka bilang mereka sepasang saudara kembar yang menyebutkan "Kris-sunbae versi cowok dan Luhan versi cewek", dan itu membuat Luhan marah dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Bahkan dia menantang Kris-sunbae untuk balap motor demi membuktikan bahwa dirinya manly. Dia konyol ! dan Kris-sunbae sangat tampan" Aku terkekeh bersama Kyungsoo yang merona setelah mengatakan itu.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

**LUHAN POV **

"Aaaaahhhhh siapa yang tertawa sih ? awas saja ! akan aku suruh piket mereka pulang sekolah nanti….." amukku dalam hati dan membuka mataku perlahan.

"HAAAAA…." Ujarku menganga lebar jika saja didalam mulutku ada sebongkah _magnet_ mungkin jepit yang dipakai Hyorin sebesar piring itu akan masuk kedalam mulutku.

"KALIAN TAU KENAPA AKU MENGANGA SELEBAR INI ?"

"Aku tahu aku suka tidur, aku suka menghayal seperti, ingin menikah dengan malaikat-malaikat cantik di surga sana. Ini masih siang dan tidak akan ada hantu maupun malaikat yang datang didalam kelasku. Mungkin jika ada aku akan berjongkok di hadapannya dan berkata …

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku, sayang?_" Oh, manly sekali. _Yes, I am the manliest namja in this whole school even in this whole world !... _

"Aku melihatnya terkekeh dengan namja mata bulat itu. Aku melirik kebawah kolong meja. Oh, ternyata kakinya masih menapak di tanah dan INI NYATA ! Cantik sekali, Bibirnya yang merah dan tipis, hidung mungil dan mancung, mata sipitnya, warna rambut yang cocok untuk kulit putih seputih salju, leher yang putih dan juga panjang –okay! Dia bukan Jerapah- dan kuyakini sangat wangi, dia terkekeh seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.. OH ! THOSE FINGERS ! Awesome Man ! ingin rasanya kujilat satu persatu jari lentik itu seperti es krim. Okay Luhan STOP ! Kau mesum"

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg_

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg_

"Asiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, ini bel istirahat. Kesempatan pendekatan. _Oh I am coming Baby !" _girangku dalam hati.

Aku sengaja membuka kedua kancing teratasku agar terlihat manly. Aku mendudukkan badanku diatas meja dihadapannya.

**LUHAN POV END**

Baekhyun terlihat senang ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia masih punya roti untuk makan siangnya –yang sebenarnya untuk Chanyeol- dia kembali sedih mengingat itu.

Rotipun tak masalah hanya untuk makan siang. Karena dia tidak tahu kantin dimana. Mengajak Kyungsoo-pun, Kyungsoo menolak secara halus dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis mendengar alasan-nya _"Maaf Baek sebelumnya, aku tak pernah ke kantin. Aku tak punya uang saku. Maaf ya !"_

"_tidak apa-apa Kyung, ayo aku belikan sesuatu" _balas Baekhyun seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping dan merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Kyungsoo teramat senang mempunyai teman baru yang cantik dan baik seperti Baekhyun. Bahkan teman lamanya tak pernah seperti ini bahkan hanya sekedar menyapanya, mungkin mereka malu jika mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai teman. Karena Kyungsoo sadar dia hanya anak miskin yang culun.

Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba duduk diatas mejanya. Oh, Ketua Kelas ?

"Hallo Darling, My name is Luhan" Sapa Luhan seraya memasang pose yang menurutnya manly.

"Aku Baekhyun, Ketua" sopan sekali, Luhan tersenyum bangga ketika Baekhyun sudah mengetahui statusnya mungkin Kyungsoo si mata _Owl _sudah menceritakannya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh disamping mereka.

Luhan melihat Baekhyun memegang roti selai. Oh Luhan menyeringai.

"Aduh perutku sakit sekali.." ujarnya pura-pura merintih dan YES ! usahanya berhasil Baekhyun terlihat khawatir.

"Oh, Luhan-ssi ini makan saja" ucap Baekhyun seraya menyuapi Luhan roti selainya dengan lembut.

Luhan hanya tersenyum-senyum didalam kunyahannya. Luhan sengaja memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat, Baekhyun bahkan tak merasakannya. Polos sekali ! Luhan tersenyum senang dalam hati serasa memenangkan lotre milyaran rupiah yang sering dilakukan Eomma-nya bersama teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo memandang keduanya dengan pipi memerah. Polos !

Oh, Luhan bagaikan berada didalam surga sekarang. Dikelilingi namja-namja cantik yang polos disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah pun berakhir. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun belum tahu secara detail tentang seluk-beluk sekolah ini. Karena waktu istirahat tiba dirinya sibuk meladeni Luhan yang menggodanya. Seketika mengingat itu wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyung" Baekhyun melambai kearah Kyungsoo yang menjauh dengan sepeda kayuhnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih gugup ingin pulang bersama Chanyeol apa tidak. Tapi dia masih mampu berfikir dua kali karena dia buta jalan, selalu tersesat jika sendirian. Itulah salah satu kecerobohan Baekhyun yang permanen.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu si _Flower Boy_ sudah berada di dalam mobil. Terlihat banyak sekali siswa-siswi menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan sopan olehnya. Baekhyun berfikir kenapa Baekhyun tidak diperlakukan seperti itu. Matanya memanas.

_Cklekk !_

"Maaf menunggu" sesal Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Baekhyun tahu tak akan ada balasan untuknya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sesekali melirik ke kanan hanya untuk melihat suasana luar. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Suasana makan malam kini tak hening lagi seperti kemarin. Canda gurau Minho Appa yang akan membuat kami semua tertawa. Dan dibalas dengan jawaban polos Mark yang dapat mengoyak perut.

"Bagaimana tadi sekolahmu, Baek ? pasti banyak sunbae-sunbae ataupun namja yang menggodamu" Tanya Minho Appa tiba-tiba seraya menggodaku.

"Baik, Appa. Dan itu tidak" ucapku tertawa seraya menutup bibirku dengan punggung tangan.

"Hyungie, kenapa Hyungie selalu berwajah strawberry dan selalu menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan ketika tertawa ? Hyungie sangat cantik" Tanya Mark, menoleh kearahku dengan mata terbuka lebar karena penasaran.

"Itu sopan santun, Mark. Mark pintar menggoda rupanya" jawab Minho Appa seraya mencubit hidung Mark gemas.

Aku menoleh kearah lain masih tersenyum karena malu tak sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Dia hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan menyesal, seakan-akan aku adalah benda yang tak ingin dilihat seumur hidupnya.

"_Sebegitukah ia membenciku…"_

.

.

.

.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Ini masih terlalu awal untuk pergi tidur. Rasanya aku sangat mengantuk. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi saat aku melihat Baekhyun menangis tersedu disampingku. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti _Iblis_ jika berada didekatnya. Hingga aku jatuh tertidur di jam yang bahkan biasanya kubuat untuk membantu Mark belajar.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan gusar. Mengedarkan pandangan tepat disamping tempat tidur.

"Pukul 02.00" gumamku lirih.

Melirik kearah samping, Mark tertidur lelap sekali.

"AAAAArrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhh" aku mengerang pelan.

Mimpi tadi masih terngiang di kepalaku. Dimana, aku melihat Baekhyun menangis tersedu lalu aku berjalan menghampiri sosok mungil itu. Dengan kasih sayang, kusandarkan kepala mungil itu di dadaku menyalurkan kehangatan yang bahkan tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Sosok mungil itu masih terisak dipelukanku. Hingga aku berinisiatif untuk mengangkat dagunya dan mengecup serta melumat bibir merah itu dengan lembut, amat sangat lembut. Hanya berusaha menenangkan. Aku masih mengingat ketika tubuhku dan tubuhnya menyatu dalam kehangatan yang memberikan kedamaian. Kulitnya yang bergesekan serta aroma yang memabukkan.

"_Ia bermimpi bercinta dengan Baekhyun….."_

_Mengingat itu semua, membuatnya tak terlelap lagi sampai pagi menjelang…_

**CHANYEOL POV END**

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak keberatan, kan ? bangunkan Hyungmu agar dia tak terlambat lagi untuk sarapan" Ucap Eomma-nya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

Baekhyunpun tersenyum dan beranjak untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan Eomma-nya. Jujur, dia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa ia tidak ingin membuat Eommanya kecewa. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tak menyukainya karena Baekhyun yakin itu akan membuat Eommanya sedih. Baekhyun ingin Eommanya senang. Apapun ia akan lakukan.

Dengan langkah ragu ia mendekati kamar Chanyeol. Bagaikan kamar tersebut adalah kamar yang akan menjemput kematian Baekhyun. Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

"Mm, mengetuk atau tidak atau dipanggil, ah tidak sopan atau mengetuk atau….Emm Emm" Oceh Baekhyun seraya membelakangi pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan menggigit bibir.

Dengan yakin Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan…

DEG

"Aduuh !" erangnya lirih. Dia mendongak –wajahnya merona hebat- dia menabrak Chanyeol yang berada di tengah pintu. Dengan tangan yang menapak didada Chanyeol dan jarak wajah sangat dekat dengan kulit putih dada bidang Chanyeol yang tersingkap.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam dan menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Eomma dan Appa menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan" Baekhyun menyesali semuanya kenapa setiap bertemu Chanyeol dia selalu melakukan kesalahan dan berujung dengan kata "Maaf".

"Hmm" Jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas Baekhyun sangat ramai, tepatnya dibangku Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Disana terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi memberondongi Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan _retoris_ mereka…..

"_Kau saudara dari Pangeran sekolah itu ya ?"_

"_Atau kau tunangannya, kalian selalu berangkat bersama ?"_

"_Kau siapanya Pangeran sekolah ?_

"_Kau membuatku cemburu"_

"_Kau…?"_

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan satu-persatu.

"DIAMMMMMMMMMM, dan kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Lihatlah dia ketakutan" Sentak Luhan membuat beberapa siswa-siswi itu mendengus ketakutan dan kembali.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan merengkuh pinggang si mungil agar mendekat.

"Ayo kita ke kantin"

"Kyungsoo ?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas gelengan darinya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang malah membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendudukkan dirinya tepat dipojok kantin sekolah.

Baekhyun membeli sekotak susu Strawberry sedangkan Luhan, entahlah terlihat banyak makanan di atas meja mereka yang dipesan Luhan seorang.

"Wah, Lulu hebat bisa menghabiskan semuanya, ini belepotan" takjub Baekhyun terlampau polos seraya mengusapkan tisu kearea bibir Luhan.

"Iya tentu, biar aku tambah manly HAHAHAHA" ucap Luhan seraya memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat polos didepannya ini.

Mendadak kantin menjadi hening ….

Di pintu sana terlihat dua lelaki tinggi yang amat sangat tampan atau bisa disebut Pangeran sekolah. Yang sangat disegani karena ketampanan dan kepintarannya.

"Hyung….." Baekhyun bergumam lirih sekali dan penasaran siapa lelaki disampingnya. Rasa penasarannya pun hilang setelah orang disampingnya berteriak.

"HEY, DUA TOWER YANG SUKA TEBAR PESONA.. KAU KRIS !" teriak Luhan

"Lulu…" ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan menarik ujung seragam Luhan lembut.

Dia bertemu pandang dengan salah satu dari Pangeran sekolah itu, Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya, dia takut.

Chanyeol dan Kris hanya memandang kearah Luhan dengan tatapan datar. Oh ayolah ! Luhan itu hanya seorang bocah kecil jika dibanding mereka berdua. Bahkan ini terjadi setiap hari, Luhan berteriak-teriak kepada mereka sejak insiden tertempelnya _Mading_ di lantai dua. Luhanpun tak perduli walaupun Kris adalah sunbae-nya.

Entah kenapa Kris dan Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Oh itu sapaan yang sangat istimewa Xi Luhan" Ucap Kris menyeringai.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan terus menarik ujung seragam Luhan. Tak berani mendongak, dia takut bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan lagi ?.

"Oh yeah Kris Wu, dan aku lebih manly darimu" ucap Luhan tak nyambung.

"Okay, bahkan kau masih mendongak menatapku. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, bisakah kau membuktikannya, Cantik ?" Kris meledek.

"Apa katamu ?" Geram Luhan

"Baekhyun ?" ia menatap Baekhyun lembut dan beralih menatap ujung kerah bajunya yang kusut, lalu Luhan tersenyum sangat manis dan menggeret lengan Kris dengan susah payah keluar kantin yang sekarang bagaikan kuburan tak ada suara apapun. Karena semua penghuni kantin takjub dengan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Lulu…." Lirih Baekhyun dan tergesa ingin mengejar Luhan sehingga ia tersandung kaki meja.

GREP

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu cepat saat tangannya menangkap tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan telapak tangannya menyentuh langsung pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget saat tubuhnya limbung. Ia bahkan lebih kaget lagi ketika tahu dirinya berada dipelukan Chanyeol. Hingga kata-kata itu menyadarkannya.

"Jangan ceroboh….." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

"_Jangan ceroboh sayang ….."_

"Hyung….." lirih Baekhyun tak sengaja. Baekhyun langsung tersadar ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf….." Ucap Baekhyun berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu dengan pacuan jantung yang sama seperti tadi pagi saat dirinya keluar kamar.

Baekhyun hanya mampu memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Hingga tak terasa pipi Baekhyun basah oleh air mata. Ia rindu akan pelukan Hyung-nya. Rindu semua apa yang dilakukan Hyung-nya.

Semua yang ada dikantin heran. Mereka tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah saudara tiri. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun menangis. Padahal Chanyeol tidak sedang memukulnya bahkan memarahinya.

Semua muridpun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali.

"Baek, ayo ke kelas" Baekhyun terkaget saat Luhan tiba-tiba berbicara disampingnya.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya cepat dan kaget melihat ujung bibir Luhan berdarah.

"Lulu, itu kenapa ?" ucap Baekhyun seraya membasuh bibir Luhan dengan tissue yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairan susu Strawberrynya.

"Aduh perih, pelan-pelan, Baek ! aku tadi jatuh terjerembab saat akan memukul si tower China itu" jawab Luhan seraya menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat. Oh ini kebiasaan si modus Luhan dasar ! si Baekhyun yang polos, dia mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Chanyeol terus berjalan hingga ia berpapasan dengan Kris yang baru masuk ke area Kantin.

"Dia cantik dan polos sekali. Saudaramu, Yeol ?" Tanya Kris sedang memandang Baekhyun yang membersihkan luka Luhan dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas dan mendapati Baekhyun yang dipeluk oleh Luhan.

"Saudara tiriku" koreksi Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata tambahan itu.

"Yeah…." Jawab Kris cuek dan membalikkan badannya, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan Baekhyun hidup dengan keluarga barunya. Setiap hari dilewatinya dengan tersenyum walaupun kenyataan menyadarkannya bahwa ….

_Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menerimanya….._

_Chanyeol semakin membencinya…._

_Chanyeol tak pernah memandangnya…_

Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah menunggu ataupun menjemput disetiap ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler menyanyinya. Dia terkadang pulang dengan baju basah kuyup karena hanya Kyungsoo teman yang dikenali dan sama-sama mengikuti ekstra menyanyi. Baekhyun selalu menangis mengingat Kyungsoo akan mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat ketika hujan mengguyur dengan Baekhyun yang berada di boncengannya. Namun ia akan mengatakan kepada Eommanya bahwa "_Aku meminta Chanyeol Hyung untuk pulang terlebih dahulu Eomma, aku tak mau melelahkannya _" Eommanya hanya tersenyum bangga.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia melewati harinya dengan mimpi itu setiap malam. Bagaikan film yang berputar tak ada habisnya. Entah ia mengatakan itu mimpi buruk atau mimpi yang menakjubkan.

_Bayangan kulit Baekhyun yang menyentuh kulitnya…._

_Bibirnya yang melekat erat di bibir Baekhyun…._

_Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun di lengannya ketika mereka mencapai kenikmatan….._

_Lenguhan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya mesra….._

_Dan itu semua membuatnya gila….._

Dan hari-harinya dilewati dengan resah. Disetiap ia terbangun dalam mimpi itu ia tak akan tertidur lagi sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Malam ini aku membantu Mark untuk menyelesaikan PR-nya ditemani oleh Saudara tiriku. Entahlah, Mark ingin selalu berada disampingnya dan terlihat sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun selalu berlaku lembut terhadapnya.

Mark terlihat sibuk dengan pensil warnanya.

"Kau bisa mewarnai baju itu dengan warna merah, Mark !" beritahuku kepadanya.

"Merah itu yang mana, Hyung ?" Tanya Mark dengan wajah berbinar.

"Mark !" aku menatapnya. Aku tahu Mark akan berulah.

"Hehe, yang Mark tahu warna merah itu bibir Baekhyunie Hyung, Ini !" aku melihat kearah telunjuk Mark. Aku sedikit merutuki mataku saat melihat bibir itu.

DEG

_Hhhhhhh…_

"Eh ?" kaget Baekhyun sambil memainkan pensil warna Mark yang lain.

Aku kembali serius sedangkan Mark sibuk dengan polesan warna di kertas gambarnya.

Aku mendongak dan pandanganku bertemu dengan Baekhyun. _Dia memandangiku?_, Mungkin ia terkejut hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan pensil warna yang dimainkannya. Kulihat dia tergesa-gesa untuk mengambilnya hingga ia terantuk ujung meja.

"Aduuh !" aduhnya.

Sekarang ini aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai tingkat kecerobohan yang tinggi.

"Jangan ceroboh…" aku mengingatkan.

Dia mendongak dan menggumamkan kata "Maaf" yang bahkan sudah kudengar ratusan kali darinya.

**CHANYEOL POV END**

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku selalu menemani Mark untuk belajar. Walaupun hanya sekedar menemaninya. Karena Chanyeol Hyunglah yang sibuk mengajarinya.

Ini tak berubah. Tetap canggung seperti biasanya yah walaupun aku sudah berada cukup lama dirumah ini.

Sampai sekarang dahiku yang sakit masih mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol Hyung.

"_Jangan Ceroboh…" ucapnya tadi mengingatkanku kepada Hyung kandungku sendiri ._

Aku memang sengaja memandangi Chanyeol Hyung sepanjang aku berada didekatnya. Hanya kesempatan itu yang bisa kugunakan. Dia memang orang yang berwibawa. Terlihat sabar walaupun Mark terkadang hanya mengajaknya bergurau. Mengelus rambut Mark ketika ia benar. Menegur Mark dengan senyuman ketika ia salah. Bolehkah aku berharap, suatu saat Chanyeol Hyung akan berlaku seperti itu padaku. Aku akan menantinya kapanpun itu.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke empat puluh Eomma dan Appanya pergi berbulan madu.

Dirumah hanya tersisa Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga Mark serta beberapa Maid-maid paruh waktu yang hanya bekerja pada siang hari.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Mark tengah berada di belakang rumah tepatnya di area kolam renang.

"Mark, ayo makan ! Setelah itu boleh main bola" tawar Baekhyun dengan nada lembut.

Mark hanya mengangguk imut.

"Ingat jangan dekat-dekat kearah kolam ya ! Nanti jika bolanya terlempar ke kolam biar Hyung yang mengambilnya. Tunggu Hyung disini ya, sayang !" Baekhyun tersenyum dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Setelah ia kembali, Baekhyun sangat terkejut sama terkejutnya ketika ia mendengar bahwa Ayah dan Hyungnya kecelakaan dan meninggal.

"MARK ! tolong tolong…." Teriak Baekhyun dan entah ia meletakkan makanannya dimana.

Semua Maid bahkan Supir berlarian ke arah kolam renang, termasuk Chanyeol.

BYUUUURRRRRR

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berenang ke tengah kolam dan menggendong Mark untuk naik keatas kolam. Semua panik, Maid-maid itupun membantu Chanyeol membawa Mark kedalam mobil untuk dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menangis menatap Mark, Chanyeol menghampirinya dan….

PLAAAAAKKKK

Tamparannya tak keras tetapi dengan telapak tangan sebesar itu dan menyentuh pipi mungil milik Baekhyun itu teramat sakit. Sakit sekali hingga sakitnya menjalar ke hati.

"Kau selalu ceroboh, kecerobohanmu bisa mengakhiri nyawa seseorang" ucap Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol bergegas mengendarai mobil menyusul kerumah sakit.

Baekhyun semakin terisak. Disini dia menangis sesenggukan di tepian kolam seorang diri.

Hingga ia sadar, ia harus bertindak….

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga…..

Ia tidak bisa mengendarai motor maupun mobil, untuk menaiki bus saja dia tak membawa uang. Ia terus berlari…. Tidak peduli kakinya sakit menginjak batu, kakinya panas karena bergesekan langsung dengan aspal jalan raya. Ia tidak peduli karena sekarang tujuannya hanya satu menemui Mark dan seharusnya ia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan ini. Ia menyesal kenapa dulu ia tidak dikhususkan untuk sekolah renang saja. Agar ia bisa membantu Mark dan betapa bodohnya ia tadi hanya mematung seperti mannekin.

Baekhyun terus berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi hingga ia melirik sekilas kearah salah satu kamar dan mendapati Mark terbaring lemah disana dengan seorang dokter yang menekan-nekan dada Mark.

"Maafkan aku Mark. Maafkan aku …." Sesalnya seraya merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Rasa sakit di kakinya sampai tak terasa dari pada rasa bersalahnya.

"Mark sudah baik. Dia bahkan boleh pulang sore ini." Ucap dokter kearah Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih dok" balas Chanyeol dan membungkukkan badan tinggi tegapnya.

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar percakapan itu. Dengan berani Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Kumohon ijinkan aku melihat Mark" dengan suara serak bahkan wajahnya kusut karena air mata.

DEG

Chanyeol agak menggeserkan badannya, menatap kasihan kearah Baekhyun.

"Mark ?" sapa Baekhyun karena Mark mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hiks..hiks.. maafkan Mark, Hyungie. Mark tadi mengambil bolanya sendiri. Maafkan Mark.. hiks.. hiks !"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun mendekap erat tubuh Mark kedalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, kecil sekali. Melihat mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol Hyung ! Mark pengen pulaang ! ayoo !" Mark merajuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Iya, sayang. Ayo !" ajak Chanyeol ingin mengendong Mark tapi Mark malah melengos kearah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Hyung basah. Mark tidak suka basah. Mark pengennya sama Hyungie yang cantik. Iya kan Baekhyunie Hyung" ucap Mark seraya mengecup pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun merona….

Chanyeol tak berani menatap Baekhyun karena ia akan teringat dengan mimpinya lagi.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Chanyeol jelas melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan tertatih. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat melihat kaki Baekhyun yang lecet. Dan jelas-jelas ia tahu bahwa pipi Baekhyun memerah akibat tamparannya tadi. Ia menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat didalam mobil, Mark tertidur dipangkuan Baekhyun. Hening seperti biasanya. Sampai ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

_Darah Chanyeol kembali berdesir…_

_Jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya…._

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Malam ini aku menyiapkan bubur untuk Mark. Dengan senyum mengembang walaupun tak selebar senyumku sebelumnya karena pipiku masih sakit.

Aku kaget ketika ada seseorang dibelakangku sontak aku menoleh dan tak sengaja aku mencipratkan bubur ke tangannya. _Chanyeol Hyung_.

"Aww….."

"Ah… Maaf" aku bergegas mematikan kompor dan mengambil kotak obat lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol Hyung, yang sedang terduduk di kursi makan dengan wajah kesakitan.

Aku mengusapkan tissue dan mengobati tangannya. Aku merasa bahwa saat ini aku menangis.

_Tangan ini yang menamparku kemarin…._

_Tangan ini yang kuimpikan untuk ku sentuh….._

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja" aku tak berani mendongak karena aku malu. Aku selalu membuat kesalahan.

"Gwenchana….." ucapnya. Aku terlampau senang karena suara itu terdengar sangat lembut.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar merambat dipipiku. Dengan kaget aku mendongak dan melihat, itu Chanyeol Hyung. Hampir aku tersenyum sebelum dia menarik tangannya cepat.

"_Oh…. Apakah dia menyesal ?"_

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Rasa sakit ditanganku memang tak sesakit apa yang dirasakan kulit pipi Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sadar aku mengelus pipi merah itu. Entah kenapa…..

_Aku suka ketika kulitku bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya…_

_Aku suka ketika merasakan darahku berdesir cepat…._

_Kulit ini halus sekali….._

Kulihat dia mendongak. Sontak aku menjauhkan tanganku dengan cepat. Aku sedikit terkaget saat ada lelehan air mata disana. _Mimpi itu kembali lagi_. Aku tak bisa menahannya, dengan cepat aku berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bukannya aku menyesal, aku hanya takut akan lepas kendali saat berada didekatnya terlalu lama.

**CHANYEOL POV END**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mengantarkan bubur yang dibuatnya tadi menuju kamar Mark. Mark sekarang tidak berada di kamar Chanyeol melainkan berada di kamar pribadinya. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sisi kiri ranjang sambil mengelus surai Mark.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu –setelah menutupnya-. Dia merasa tidak sopan karena tidak mengetuk pintu.

"Besok Mark akan diantar Jung Ahjussi pergi ketempat berlibur Eomma dan Appa, mereka bilang mereka merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Hyungie kesini, duduk disini !" Mark malah ngelantur karena melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu dan menyuruh-nya untuk duduk disisi ranjang yang lain.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan karena ulah Mark.

Baekhyun menghampiri Mark dan menyuapi Mark dengan bubur tanpa meminta persetujuan langsung dari si kecil.

"Baekhyunnie Hyung besok ikut kan ?" Tanya Mark memandang Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes-nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Hyungie tidak ikut Mark, maaf ! Hyungie-kan sibuk dengan sekolah Hyungie" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lembut.

"Ya sudah Mark tidak mau pergi besok" tolak Mark dengan tangannya yang dilipat didada.

"Mark !" tatap Chanyeol dengan tegas namun terkesan lembut. Karena ia tahu yang dihadapinya sekarang ini adalah bocah berumur 5 tahun. Bukan adik kelas yang kurang ajar disekolahnya.

Mark memang keras kepala tapi jika Chanyeol sudah menatapkan ekspresi seperti itu Mark akan menurut.

"Iya Hyung" ucap Mark menurunkan lipatan tangannya yang berada di dada dan menunduk.

"Pintar ! Hyung tidak menyuruhmu mengerjakan pelajaran yang sulit. Hyung menyuruhmu untuk liburan !" hibur Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan wajah Mark dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kamar yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar karena _pemeran utama_ dimimpinya sedang berada disana. _Baekhyun_.

"_Kenapa selalu saja pergi ?" kecewa Baekhyun dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan sementara (?) pada Mark.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada di kelasnya. Ditemani oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan khawatirnya.

"Kemarin kau kemana, Baek ? setidaknya kau meminta ijin dulu kepada Luhan." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Dan maaf Baekhyunnieku aku terpaksa menuliskan _Alpa _di jurnal absen kemarin" sesal Luhan seraya mengelus lengan Baekhyun.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa" Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tanpa memberitahu apa penyebab dari _Alpa_-nya kemarin.

"Oh Miss Tiffany !" beritahu Luhan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Saya sebagai wali kelas kalian, hanya ingin membuat kalian lebih baik. Okay ! Byun Baekhyun aku melihat kau absen tanpa sebab kemarin, ikut saya keluar !" Miss Tiffany agak terkejut.

"Maaf, Miss"

"Iya, asalkan kau tak mengulangi lagi. Dengan terpaksa aku menghukummu. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukan ini. Tapi ini demi kedisiplinanmu juga, sayang" ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengekor Miss Tiffany menuju lapangan basket.

"_Lapangan basket ?" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Aku tahu kau siswa baru disini. Tapi tenanglah banyak siswa yang menjalani hukumannya. Kau tinggal mengelap lapangan basket yang licin itu dan segera kembali kekelas setelah selesai ! kau pasti bisa dan jari lentikmu itu tidak akan rusak, sayang !" kekeh Miss Tiffany seraya menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti dengan pipi merona.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru lapangan basket. Disana banyak murid yang sama sepertinya. Juga sunbae-sunbae yang sedang Olahraga ataupun latihan basket sekarang. Ini yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati disana ada Chanyeol dan temannya yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Kris, _versi cowok dari Luhan_.

Dengan langkah pasti Baekhyun menuju ketengah lapangan basket dan membersihkan lapangan itu dengan cepat. Dia berfikir lebih cepat lebih baik. Ia tahu Chanyeol berada di pinggir lapangan ia sengaja tidak melihatnya karena takut jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Tapi itu mustahil karena sekarang Chanyeol tengah menatapnya.

Di tempat yang sama Chanyeol duduk seorang diri dengan botol minuman ditangannya.

"_Baekhyun ?" tanyanya dalam hati dan memandang Baekhyun dengan lekat._

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Chanyeol bisa mengetahui jika itu Kris.

"Aku tak percaya jika dia saudara tirimu. Kau memandangnya seolah dia pujaan hati yang kau cari selama sepanjang hidupmu" kekeh Kris seraya ikut memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat berkeringat hingga menampakkan punggungnya yang ramping.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris dengan dahi berkerut dan sengaja mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung yang membuat _fantasi liarnya kambuh_.

"Hey, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Itu kenyataan ! Tapi, maaf jika aku salah" ucap Kris seraya mengatupkan tangannya kedepan dada.

"Ne, ayo kembali kekelas ini sudah waktunya jam istirahat ! Kau tak ingin pujaanmu yang mengaku _manly_ itu menunggu kan ?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Yeah, Kau memang nomor satu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan" ejek Kris balik.

"Ayolah Kris aku tak mengenalmu sebagai seorang pembaca pikiran" mereka melempar pandang lalu tersenyum. Yang mana akan membuat orang disekitar meleleh meihatnya.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada didalam mobil seorang diri untuk menunggu Chanyeol Hyung latihan basket tambahan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru tempat parkir, _sepi_.

"_Hyungie, kemana ? kumohon kembalilah ! Baekhyunnie sendiri disini, kumohon !"_

Sekilas aku mengingat hari itu, setelah pemakaman Hyung dan Appa.

_Tak ada lagi yang menemaniku…_

_Tak ada candaan…._

_Tak ada nada lembut itu lagi…._

"_Hyungie, berada disini Baek !" ucapnya seraya menekankan tangannya kedadaku_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan menyeka air mata yang tak kusangka akan turun.

"Eh ?" aku kaget ketika melihat Luhan menyeret Kris sunbae.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil dan mengejar kemana Luhan pergi. Aku menggigit bibirku ketika mendengar Luhan berteriak-teriak dan kekehan jengkel Kris sunbae. Mereka terdiam, dengan sedikit bergetar aku mengintip _"Eh?" _aku malu, _mereka berciuman_. Rasa khawatirku hilang seketika bagaikan ditelan bumi. _Aku berfikir Luhan sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya_. Dengan senyum dan pipi memerah aku membalikkan badanku bermaksud untuk pergi.

"Aduh !"

_Aroma ini …_

_Dada bidang ini yang kuharapkan sebagai sandaran ketika aku menangis….._

Seketika aku tersadar bahwa _aku tidak berhak_ untuk itu semua.

"Eh ? maaf" kuyakini wajahku semakin merona sekarang semerah wajah Luhan tadi bahkan lebih merona dan merona lagi.

"Ayo pulang !" ucapnya dengan bibir penuhnya yang kuharap akan menyebutkan kata _"Saeng"_ dalam ucapannya suatu saat nanti.

Aku berjalan mengekori Chanyeol Hyung dengan wajah menunduk dan pipi yang seakan akan memar sebentar lagi jika aku tak memeganginya.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

**CHANYEOL POV**

"_Dimana ?" tanyaku dalam hati._

Aku keluar dari area parkir dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Aku sedang mencari Baekhyun yang entah kenapa tidak berada didalam mobil. Seketika aku berfikir kenapa aku mencarinya bahkan biasanya aku akan langsung meninggalkannya, entahlah.

Kulihat lalu kuhampiri pemilik punggung sempit yang memenuhi fikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Seraya aku mendekat dia membalikkan badan dan kulihat jelas rona merah dipipinya. _Oh tidak!_

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Mimpi itu kembali lagi…._

Dia tetap tak bergeming hingga sepersekian detik. Aku bersumpah jika lebih lama lagi dia tetap menempelkan telapak tangannya didadaku dengan wajah memerah yang entah kenapa semakin memerah. Pertahananku akan runtuh dan aku tak bisa melanjutkan.

"Eh ? maaf" ucapnya dengan wajah mendongak.

Hampir saja aku menciumnya, _Oh tuhan ! _sangat beruntung aku bisa mengontrol diriku dan melihat apa penyebab wajah Baekhyun memerah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kedepan dan tersenyum kecil, _aku bangga padamu Kris ! mungkin Kris sudah menemukan takdirnya !_

"Ayo pulang !" ucapku dingin, sedingin ice keras, yang kuyakini jika kau memegangnya kau akan merasakan panas.

Dengan langkah frustasi aku mendahuluinya. Jantungku bahkan berpacu ribuan kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi-pagiku sebelumnya. Karena aku harus berjuang untuk bertahan berada didalam satu ruangan dengan-_nya_. Dengan cepat aku menyelesaikan makananku dan bergegas menuju mobil mendahului. _Tapi aku tak pernah berlari_.

Ini adalah pelajaran _psychologist _di kelasku. Aku merenung dan tak mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan guru didepan kelas yang kuyakini sudah jengkel dengan perilakuku. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini. Ini akan menjadi penyiksaan batin yang berujung dengan kefrustasian. Semalam aku tak tidur setelah mimpi itu berakhir, hal tersebut sudah biasa bahkan menjadi keseharian yang buruk. Aku berharap sekarang seseorang melempar benda apapun ke kepalaku sekeras-kerasnya yang bisa membuatku _amnesia_. Tapi harapanku gagal ketika guru mengucapkan salam berakhirnya pelajaran dan semuanya keluar dari kelas. _Kecuali,_

"Hei, kau terlihat tidak baik hari ini ?" ucap Kris pelan seraya menyisir rambut dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat. Oh ya selamat Pangeran sekolah. Semoga hubunganmu diberkati" jawabku mengelak dan mengejeknya.

"Apa-apaan ! ya ya terimakasih. Aku penasaran denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan terlihat tak focus. Oh ? ada apa gerangan dengan Pangeran sekolah satu ini ?" ejeknya balik dan tersenyum miring.

Aku tak menjawabnya dan beranjak pergi dengan sekali hembusan nafas kasar, aku mendengar Kris berteriak.

"Okay ! aku tak akan ikut campur !" tegasnya dan kami berbelok berlawanan arah.

_Aku hanya ingin sendiri…._

**CHANYEOL POV END**

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari dengan bangganya menyingsing tepat 100 derajat di ufuk barat. Terlihat seorang lelaki mungil mengitari area parkir sekolah.

"_Chanyeol Hyung kemana ? apa sudah pulang ? tapi mobilnya masih tinggal." Ocehnya imut dengan bibir tipis nan merahnya._

"Baek ! tadi seseorang memberitahuku untuk mengantarkanmu. Chanyeol sunbae sedang ada urusan." Teriak lelaki bermata bulat dan menuntun sepeda tuanya menuju si imut.

"Oh ? tidak usah, Kyung ! aku bisa pulang sendiri kok ! Hehe." Tolak Baekhyun si imut dengan sopan seraya menyertai kekehannya.

"Tidak ! kau bahkan pernah tersesat. Dan tadi aku sudah menyetujui permintaan orang itu, aku tak mau melanggar janji" kukuh Kyungsoo si mata bulat dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya ! iya ! tapi aku yang bonceng ya !" tawar Baekhyun mengambil alih sepeda kebanggaan Kyungsoo.

"Eh ? tidak usah. Kau tidak malu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup dan polos.

"Malu ? aku tidak sedang membuat kesalahan kenapa harus malu" jawab Baekhyun terlampau polos dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"_Chanyeol Hyung kenapa belum pulang sih ?"_ ucapku gusar serta mengganti channel-channel yang bahkan tak menarik dibanding pintu masuk yang selalu kutengok setiap 7 detik sekali.

Aku melihat jam dinding besar tepat sebelah kanan Gucci besar yang berdiri di sebelah kanan pintu masuk rumah ini. Tepat pukul 9 malam.

"_Apa aku harus menghubungi temannya ? apa menghubungi guru ? ah buat apa ? apa …. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? ah ? aku harus menghubungi polisi ? iya !" banggaku_

Aku melihat deretan daftar nomor yang sengaja ditempelkan diatas tempat telefon hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja dalam keadaan darurat. Sebelum aku mengangkat gagang telefon, _bel_ depan berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada seseorang. Dengan langkah takut aku menghampiri pintu dan melihat kearah CCTV yang di letakkan di sebelah kiri Gucci berdiri. Aku sempat berfikir untuk apa CCTV jika jendela di sebelahnya sebesar ini, kekehku. Sejenak aku tersadar dan memukul dahiku pelan.

"_Oh ? itu Kris sunbae dan siapa disebelahnya ?" was-wasku dalam hati._

Kubuka pelan pintu masuk dan melihat Kris sunbae sedang membopong Chanyeol Hyung. Seketika itu juga aku menganga. _"Chanyeol Hyung mabuk ! hiks"_ Ingin kulontarkan pertanyaan sebelum Kris sunbae menyela.

"Cepat beritahu aku dimana letak kamar Chanyeol. Oh tuhan ! ini berat sekali" keluhnya dengan nada kesal.

"Ayo masuk, sunbae ! letaknya disana" ajakku dan menunjuk lantai atas tepat pada pintu besar kamar Chanyeol Hyung.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya, Baek !" suruhnya.

"Oh ? iya-iya" aduh aku lupa dan tergesa berlari berbalik arah menuju pintu masuk seraya menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

Aku berlari menaiki tangga mendahului Kris sunbae. Dengan langkah cepat serta tersandung-sandung kubuka cepat pintu kamar Chanyeol Hyung.

"Oh ini berat sekali. Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku, Chanyeol !" gerutunya dengan malas serta mendorong kasar Chanyeol Hyung agar terbaring ke kasur.

Aku sempat terkekeh, sebelum aku menyadari bahwa kamar Chanyeol Hyung sangat menakjubkan dan semua tertata dengan rapi. Dengan ranjang besar dan empuk yang berwarna mewah serta aksen-aksen dinding yang juga terlihat sangat berkelas. Aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol Hyung benar-benar si _Pangeran yang dikutuk (?) menjadi Flower Boy_. Itu tidak berbeda, Okay !. seketika itu aku tersadar sebuah benda bergoyang-goyang didepan wajahku.

"Hey Baek ! kau kenapa ?" Oh ternyata tangan panjang Kris sunbae.

"Eh ? tidak apa-apa" sangkalku dan merasakan pipiku memerah seperti _strawberry._

"HAHA kau lucu sekali ! kau rawat Chanyeol dengan baik ya !" pintanya dan keluar dari kamar setelah aku mengangguk.

Aku sengaja mengikuti Kris sunbae keluar untuk mengantarkannya menuju pintu masuk karena aku menguncinya.

"Dia tak pernah sefrustasi itu sebelumnya. Aku melihatnya tidak pernah focus akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia tak pernah terlihat baik. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya mungkin ?" tanyanya kepadaku sembari menuruni tangga.

"Dia tak menyukaiku sama sekali. Apa itu jawaban yang mungkin ?" jujurku dan mendongak terlalu keras hingga merasakan sakit di belakang leherku.

Kulihat dia mengkerutkan dahinya dengan wajah tampan yang menakjubkan dan kembali tersenyum lembut dan terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Terlihat seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Bukan ! kau anak yang baik, Baek !" sangkalnya dan mengusak rambutku dengan sedikit keras yang mana akan membuat rambutku berantakan.

"Hehe …. Terimakasih Sunbae" ucapku sembari memutar kunci lalu memutar kenop pintu guna untuk membukanya.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Good night !" senyumnya dan mencubit pipiku sekilas.

"Selamat malam kembali dan hati-hati sunbae. Oh ya ? buat Lulu bahagia" senangku dan melambaikan tangan kuyakin pipiku merona lagi.

"Lulu ?" tanyanya bingung

"Luuuuuhaaaan" ucapku seraya tersenyum

Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum menawan dan anggukan tulus.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

Setelah yakin bahwa Kris menghilang dibalik gerbang, Baekhyun berbalik memasuki rumah. Tepat di tangga terakhir yang ia naiki, ia berhenti.

"_Emm, ke kamar Chanyeol Hyung apa tidak ya ? Emm, tapi ….. kalau Chanyeol Hyung marah ?" risaunya dalam hati._

"_Ah ke kamar Chanyeol Hyung saja ! mengompres Chanyeol Hyung lalu keluar ! iya iya !" lanjutnya polos dan tersenyum._

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, lalu membuka pintu sepelan mungkin. Baekhyun berdiri di sisi ranjang lalu menumpukan lututnya ke lantai. Baekhyun dengan sengaja memandangi Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak menyukainya, walaupun Baekhyun hanya seorang remaja polos. Baekhyun yakin, mungkin alasan Chanyeol mabuk adalah dirinya. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk dan sepatu Chanyeol. Lalu pipinya merona ketika melakukan ini, dia melepaskan 3 kaitan kancing baju seragam Chanyeol, hingga menampakkan dada bidangnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya karena gugup. Padahal disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, Chanyeolpun mungkin sudah tak merasakan bahwa dirinya diapa-apakan (?) oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beranjak dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan agar tidak terlalu gerah. Dengan langkah perlahan dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk bersih.

Baekhyun kembali kekamar Chanyeol, dengan gugup Baekhyun mengompres Chanyeol dari wajah, leher, telapak tangan dan juga telapak kaki hanya untuk menghilangkan keringat. Lalu ia menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

"_Tuhan, bisakah kau berhentikan waktu untuk kali ini saja, kumohon ! aku akan mengganti apapun untuk ini." Batin Baekhyun tulus setulus ia menyayangi Chanyeol._

Lalu Baekhyun keluar, sejenak ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, jujur dia masih khawatir.

"Hyungie, aku merindukanmu !" lirihnya dan benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…._

Baekhyun meletakkan makanan untuk Chanyeol disamping telefon rumah. Ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Lulu, maaf aku tak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Bisakah kau mengijinkanku kepada guru ?" ucapnya manja yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Itu tidak boleh Baek !" sebal Luhan diseberang telefon.

"Lulu…..maaf. Oh iya iya tidak apa-apa !" melas Baekhyun

"HAHAHAHA…"

Baekhyun terkejut dan agak menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Aku bercanda Baek ! kau ini polos sekali sih !" Lanjut Luhan setelah puas tertawa.

"Oh benarkah ? terimakasih Lulu" girang Baekhyun.

"Tunggu ! terimakasih untuk apa ? aku tak berbuat apapun !" Oh rupanya Luhan masih belum puas mengerjai si polos Baekhyun.

"Oh ? bukankah Lulu mau mengijinkanku ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada serak.

"Tidak mau sebelum kau menciumku" tawar Luhan dari seberang telefon dengan menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"katakan EMMUUUUUAAAACCCCHHHH dengan tulus dan keras !" praktek Luhan semangat.

"Aku malu….itukan hanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih Lu" Lirih Baekhyun tapi masih Luhan dengar.

"Bukankah kau kekasihku ?" yakin Luhan.

Mendengar itu pipi Baekhyun merona

"Kris sun-…" ucap Baekhyun terpotong

"Lakukan ! atau aku tak akan mengijinkanmu !" paksa Luhan bagaikan om-om pedopil

"Ah iya iya ! EMMUUUUUAAAACCCCHHHH Lulu" ucap Baekhyun mirip, dengan wajah yang sangat amat merah. Dan menutup telefon, sebelumnya ia mendengar Luhan tertawa terbahak.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Baekhyun membawa sarapan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berharap bahwa Chanyeol belum terbangun. Setelah membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Ternyata harapan Baekhyun salah. Ia melihat Chanyeol duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepi ranjang. Baekhyun semakin merona karena Chanyeol melepas seragamnya (_topless). _

"_Kembali apa tidak ya ? aduh ! jelas-jelas tadi Chanyeol Hyung melihatku ! jika aku tidak kembali itu sama sekali tidak sopan!" bingung Baekhyun dalam hati seraya bersandar di pintu._

Dengan keberanian, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu perlahan. Baekhyun benar-benar gugup bahkan wajahnya sangat merah. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar Baekhyun sedikit lega karena Chanyeol memakai seragamnya kembali.

Baekhyun mencengkram nampan yang dibawanya dengan kuat seakan-akan nampan itu adalah boneka yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia terlampau gugup.

Sedangkan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol ? jelas ia sangat gugup apalagi berada berdua didalam kamar dengan orang yang berperan dalam mimpi basahnya. Tapi Chanyeol bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kikuk Baekhyun menaruh makanannya di meja samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Ia bingung setengah mati apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

PRAAAANNNGG

Baekhyun agak terkejut dan menoleh mendapati Chanyeol menjatuhkan sendoknya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil sendok yang merana itu dan mengambil makanan yang ia taruh bahkan tak lebih dari semenit yang lalu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia mendudukkan dirinya disisi Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol agak bergeser. Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol ia rela membuka mulutnya.

"Ah.. panas" ucap Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Eh…" Baekhyun tambah gelagapan.

Dengan rela Baekhyun mengiring tangannya kemulut Chanyeol yang memuntahkan makanannya.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut, hal itu hanya dilakukan almarhum eommanya dulu.. _dulu sekali…._

Bahkan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tak merasa jijik atas apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengusap tangannya dengan tisu.

_Baekhyun merasa bersalah, Chanyeolpun juga .._

"Maaf.." ucap Baekhyun mengusapkan tissue ke area bibir Chanyeol

DEG  
DEG

_Chanyeol merasakan mimpinya kembali saat kulit itu menyentuh kulitnya ! _

Demi tuhan ! Hari ini juga, saat ini juga, bahkan detik ini juga, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Dengan kekuatan penuh Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya erat seraya menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan amat kasar, melumat bibir Baekhyun dan menyalurkan semua apa yang membuncah dihatinya saat ini.

"Hen..Hentikan !" Baekhyun gelagapan dan berusaha mendorong kuat bahu Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terbentur kekepala ranjang.

Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat tapi langkahnya tak secepat Chanyeol, hingga sampai didalam kamarnya, Chanyeol kembali membalik dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun sekuat tenaga hingga bibir Baekhyun terasa amat sakit karena bibirnya membentur tepat di bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan sangat erat memeluknya. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh hasratnya. Hingga sekarang mereka berada diatas ranjang.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol semakin menggila.

"Kumohon…..Hentikan.. hiks hiks !" ucap Baekhyun pasrah dan terengah-engah.

Saat itu juga Chanyeol tersadar ketika mendengar tangisan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan mundur beberapa. Sedangkan Baekhyun sangat amat ketakutan dan menunduk dalam seraya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencengkram lengannya erat.

"Kau tahu ? aku sangat membencimu !" ucapnya keras.

"I-iya a-aku ta-tahu..hiks hiks" jawab Baekhyun parau dan bergetar hebat.

"Kau tahu apa penyebabnya ?" Tanya Chanyeol tenang kembali mencekram lengan Baekhyun semakin kuat, hingga Baekhyun meringis.

"Ka-karena aku a-anak se- …."

"BUKAN ! Aku sangat membencimu ! itu semua karena kau selalu datang dimimpiku setiap malam !" potong Chanyeol

"Dan KAU sungguh membuatku gila ! Kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan ? kita bercumbu!" suara Chanyeol menghilang.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun mendongak kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya erat, erat sekali.

Baekhyun berusaha berontak tapi Chanyeol melarangnya.

"DIAM !" seketika itu juga Baekhyun terdiam seraya terisak dan memilih pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kita seperti sepasang kekasih, aku menciummu dan kau membalasnya. Bahkan kita menyalurkan kehangatan bersama" ucap Chanyeol lirih

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu semua harus dirimu ? sekarang pilih ! cium aku atau aku akan pergi dalam kehidupanmu"

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengharapkan ini, Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol menganggapnya ada. Bukan seperti ini. Baekhyun sungguh terkejut, jika saja Chanyeol tak memeluknya mungkin Baekhyun akan oleng kesamping karena lemas.

"Tapi kita saudara" beritahu Baekhyun bergetar karena dirinya masih terisak.

"Saudara TIRI !" koreksi Chanyeol.

"I-iya" tutur Baekhyun pasrah dan bergetar.

_Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini…._

_Ia belum mengerti… mencium Chanyeol ? ia akan tetap melakukannya. Karena…_

_Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya._

Dengan amat pelan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang hangat, sehangat dirinya berada dipelukan Chanyeol tadi.

Perlahan dengan hati bergemuruh, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Mata mereka menatap sendu satu sama lain dengan jarak yang amat dekat yang mana hal ini membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir hebat.

Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya yang bergetar tepat dibibir Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar menempel. Ia menahan isakannya sekarang.

Chanyeol jelas-jelas merasakan itu. Dengan sedikit tak rela ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku !" ucap Chanyeol dengan penyesalan dan menghela nafas hingga menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang lembut.

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan untuk pergi.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengejar dan memeluk erat Chanyeol dari belakang. Tapi ia tidak bisa, semua persendiannya lemas, ia hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu dan terbaring diranjang.

_Ia masih tidak mengerti…._

.

.

.

.

_Malam harinya…._

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang menenteng koper besar dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil. Baekhyun mengetahui itu semua. Dengan sigap Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol yang akan memasuki mobil.

"Hyung, mau kemana ?" ucapnya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Pergi" jawab Chanyeol singkat tapi dengan nada biasa seraya melepas tangan Baekhyun dari lengan kemejanya.

Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Hampir saja Chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang jika tidak ada mobil dibelakangnya.

"Jangan pergi, Hyung ! Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon !" ucap Baekhyun bergetar dengan wajah memerah karena ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan begitu, Baek ! aku akan tetap pergi" kukuh Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun agar melepaskan pelukannya tapi Baekhyun mengeratkannya bahkan lebih erat lagi.

"Kenapa ?..hiks" Tanya Baekhyun serta terisak.

Chanyeol tak berani melihat Baekhyun….

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Baek ! aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri jika berada didekatmu, apalagi kita hanya berdua dirumah ini" jelas Chanyeol

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Jika memang itu alasannya, lakukan apapun kepadaku ! asalkan jangan pergi, kumohon !" tutur Baekhyun memelas.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun terkejut serta frustasi…

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala pengantin ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun agak terkaget setelah itu ia semakin erat memeluk Chanyeol. Setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun diranjang, Chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata yang sedikit mengering dipipinya.

"Cepatlah mencintaiku !" mohonnya

Ia melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tak akan pergi, tidurlah !" Lalu Chanyeol beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak mau" cegah Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terduduk disisi ranjang. Baekhyun kembali memeluknya erat.

"Ayolah Baek ! kau mau aku tidur denganmu ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil.

Baekhyun mendongak, sumpah Baekhyun tertegun karena ini baru pertama kali Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya dan itu sangat menawan. Hingga memunculkan rona merah di pipi Baekhyun yang kenyal.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu !" Lanjut Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia merunduk hanya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama sekali dan membaringkan Baekhyun lalu menyelimutinya.

"Selamat malam, sayang" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka ia lewati dengan baik berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya yang canggung. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun juga bimbang, dia selalu merasa sesak disaat Chanyeol berada didekat orang lain.

Sesaat mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, terlihat namja mungil tapi tak semungil dan seimut Baekhyun yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Nay kelas XI B-2, sedang menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih berdiri disisi mobil dan Baekhyun berdiri disisi mobil yang lain. Dengan langkah malu-malu dan menunduk, Nay menjulurkan sebuah kertas dan kotak kecil kearah Chanyeol.

"Sunbae, emm a-aku me-menyukaimu" ucapnya menunduk dengan pipi memerah.

"Siapa namamu ?" ucap Chanyeol tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Namaku Nay sun-sunbae" beritahunya gugup karena ia masih menjulurkan tangannya.

Melihat itu Baekhyun merasakan sakit didadanya entah karena apa.

"Terima kasih dan-…." Ucap Chanyeol terpotong karena kaget melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari.

Chanyeol dan Nay mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, hingga Chanyeol tersadar dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun erat, seketika itu juga Chanyeol terkaget, seseorang menarik tengkuknya dan sesuatu menubruk tubuh dan bibirnya…..

_Jantungnya berdetak milyaran kali lebih cepat…..…_

_Darahnya berdesir hebat, mungkin jika kulitnya tergores sedikit saja darahnya akan mengalir keluar dan ia akan mati saat itu juga…..._

_Jantungnya menghangat…._

_Baekhyun menciumnya, bahkan sekarang ia melumatnya walaupun gerakannya tak beraturan karena ia meyakini bahwa Baekhyun masih sangat tidak mengerti cara berciuman dengan baik dan ia dengan senang hati mau mengajarinya. _-_-

Baekhyun juga sadar jika hatinya sangat hangat ketika ia dekat dengan Chanyeol, bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menciumnya lama dengan sangat lembut. Tak ada yang mengetahui mereka, bahkan Nay-pun karena mereka berada di balik mobil apalagi bel sudah berbunyi sehingga tak ada siswapun disana. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol seraya menggigit bibirnya gugup. Dengan langkah yakin Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun memasuki mobil dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka meninggalkan Nay yang mematung ditempat.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menjauhi area sekolah, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya yang sengaja ia pesan, jika saja ia merasa ingin sendiri. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Oh ! pipi Baekhyun merona lagi.

"Hyung, kita dimana ?" tanyanya seraya mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil yang akan membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merona.

"Di apartemenku" jawabnya seraya menggiring Baekhyun menduduki ranjang.

Ia menaruh tas punggungnya di meja samping tempat tidur lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Baekhyun yang gugup dan menunduk menutupi pipinya yang seakan-akan terbakar.

"Kenapa tadi kau menciumku, heum ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mendongak.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum malu. Ia sangat malu sehingga memilih untuk memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu tersenyum tulus disetiap gerakan apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Jawab Baek ! dan tatap aku" pinta Chanyeol dan mendorong Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk menjauh.

"Emm, aku tak tahu ! setiap Chanyeol Hyung memperhatikan orang lain, aku selalu sakit, disini !" ucapnya sangat polos dan memegang dadanya.

"Benarkah ?" goda Chanyeol

"He'em" yakin Baekhyun seraya mengangguk imut.

"Sekarang katakan sejujurnya apa yang kau rasakan" goda Chanyeol lagi seraya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol Hyung" akunya sangat pelan dan menunduk dengan wajah merah _strawberry_-nya.

"Apa ?" ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun.

"Katakan dengan keras, aku tak mendengarnya dan tatap aku sayang" lanjutnya semakin membuat pipi Baekhyun merona karena panggilan dan suara berat yang membuat ia merinding.

"Saranghae !" Baekhyun mendongak dan terkejut ketika jarak wajahnya dengan Chanyeol sangat dekat, sampai-sampai hidungnya bersentuhan.

Chanyeol dibuat gemas melihatnya, saking gemasnya ia tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Ciuman dan lumatan yang lembut yang menggetarkan hati. Membuat Baekhyun lemas. Jika saja ia tidak sedang dipeluk Chanyeol mungkin ia akan luruh kelantai.

Chanyeol membawanya terbaring diranjang dan melepas ciumannya pelan.

"Nado saranghae !" balas Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan kembali mengecup bibir merekah Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun terlampau senang akhir-akhir ini, harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Walaupun tuhan memberi lebih dari pada apa yang diharapkannya.

Mereka berbaring dikasur masih memakai seragam dengan damai dan selimut yang memberikan kehangatan. Mereka hanya berbaring tepatnya bagi Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Seraya Baekhyun tidur, Chanyeol menelusuri lekuk wajah objek yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini.

Chanyeol selalu memperhatikannya dalam diam dari dulu semenjak semuanya berawal ketika mimpi itu datang…

_Mata ini yang akan berbinar ketika melihat orang senang –batin Chanyeol mengusap mata Baekhyun pelan…._

_Hidung ini yang akan memerah lucu ketika menahan isakan terharu –batin Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun _

_Pipi ini yang akan merona parah jika ia sedang malu –Batin Chanyeol lagi sambil mengusap pipi itu lembut, Chanyeol masih mengingat ketika ia menamparnya. Sungguh ia sangat menyesali itu._

_Terakhir,_

_Bibir ini yang selalu menggumamkan kata maaf dengan polosnya ketika ia berbuat kesalahan sekecil apapun –Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu lama._

_Baekhyun seseorang yang paling polos sedunia yang pernah Chanyeol temui, baik hati, cantik, akan mengalah pada siapapun, selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Baekhyun …._

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Setelah Baekhyun berhasil membuka mata sepenuhnya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Ia sedikit merunduk dan melihat tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya erat. Ia merona lagi.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan mendongak. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol yang hangat, ia elus hidung mancung Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya lembut kemudian mencubitnya pelan seraya terkekeh – yang membuat siapa saja gemas melihat tingkah _puppy _satu ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya jika ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol bahkan terbaring dalam satu selimut. Ia berfikir Chanyeol sangat sulit ia gapai. Bagai bintang di langit (?).

Baekhyun terkaget saat tangannya yang berada di pipi Chanyeol dipegang erat olehnya.

"Ada apa, heum ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Ani.." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo pulang Hyung !" lanjut Baekhyun merajuk.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, heum ? apakah kau bosan ?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengecup pipi Baekhyun untuk menggoda.

"Ani.." sangkal Baekhyun dengan wajah merona sempurna.

"_Aduuh ! pipiku panas… jika berada didekat Chanyeol Hyung sangat lama aku bisa pingsan" rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Hyung ? ayoo…." Ajak Baekhyun lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu berdiri. Ia terkaget saat ada lengan melingkari perutnya, itu Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun menggesekkan wajahnya di punggung kokoh nan wangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat dan lebih erat lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang" balasnya dan sedikit merunduk untuk memberikan hisapan dan lumatan lembut dibibir tipis nan merah Baekhyunnya.

.

.

.

.

_Beep….. Beep…_

Baekhyun memandang heran kearah telefon rumah yang berdering malam ini. Dengan langkah cepat karena penasaran ia mengangkat telefon itu gugup. Karena takut jika itu dari teman Minho appa-nya. Ia bingung mau bicara apa nantinya.

"Hallo, ini Baekhyun. Maaf, Minho-Appa tidak ada…." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan polos. Ia terkaget saat orang diseberang telefon malah terkekeh.

"Hehe, iya bagus ! hallo, ini Luhan" balas orang diseberang telefon geli sengaja menggoda Baekhyun.

"Oh Hai Lulu ! maaf, pasti Lulu mau memarahiku ya karena tadi aku tak minta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada Lulu dan aku tak ber-…" ucap Baekhyun panjang x lebar .

"Hiaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssshhhhhhhhh ssssssssstttttttt aku tak menelfonmu dengan alasan itu !" potong Luhan geram, ia baru tahu kalau Baekhyun cerewet seperti luas persegi panjang.

"Oh maaf hehe" malu Baekhyun dan menutup bibir dengan jari lentiknya.

"Aku hanya memberitahu, tadi ada PR dari guru Matematika kita yang tak punya kantong tertawa itu. Dan kau tahu kan akibatnya jika kau tak mengerjakannya ? haha tidak apa-apa walaupun kau salah mengerjakannya aku tahu kau tak terlalu pintar haha untung saja kau cantik HAHA" ucap Luhan panjang sekali dan tertawa terbahak.

"Lulu….." isak Baekhyun merasa terhina.

"Oh tidak Baek ! aku tidak bermaksud ! jika kau menangis aku akan menciummu !" ancam Luhan menahan tawa.

"Oh ? tidak-tidak ! aku tidak menangis. Terimakasih Lulu sudah memberitahuku" ucap Baekhyun menahan isakannya.

"Sama-sama, aku menanti balasanmu besok sayangku ! HAHA" gembira Luhan dan menutup telefonnya.

Baekhyun hampir dibuat frustasi dengan soal-soal Matematika yang tak dimengertinya sama sekali. Bahkan ketika _home-schooling_ soalnya tidak sesulit ini. Baekhyun berfikir keras untuk itu. Ia berfikir apakah ia harus meminta bantuan Chanyeol ? tapi kalau Chanyeol juga sibuk karena Chanyeol berada ditingkat akhir sekolah dan tidak lebih dari sebulan ia melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Tapi Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain.

Dengan berjalan mengendap-endap dan membawa buku-buku tebal dipelukannya ia menghampiri kamar Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 5 langkah dari kamarnya.

"Chanyeol Hyung !" panggilnya seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol pelan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan mata merah.

"_Benarkan aku mengganggu Chanyeol Hyung !" rutuknya dalam hati._

"Kau belum tidur ? ada apa Baek ?" Tanya Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun agar masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Emm, apakah aku mengganggu Chanyeol Hyung ?" ia tak menjawab malah melontarkan pertanyaan balik.

"Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa, heum ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang tepat disamping Baekhyun seraya mengelus surai cokelat Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ini, ajari aku untuk menyelesaikannya" rajuk Baekhyun imut dan membuka buku tebalnya diatas ranjang.

"Lihat…" pinta Chanyeol mengambil buku tebal itu dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Buka catatanmu dan ini contohnya. Bahkan soal dan contoh tak jauh berbeda. Kerjakanlah, jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti lagi beritahu aku." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Terimakasih Hyungie !" oceh Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes-nya._

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas. Setelah itu ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menunduk dan terlihat berusaha focus pada catatannya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa focus jika Chanyeol Hyungnya memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kearah pinggangnya dan itu membuat pipinya merona.

"Tidak bolehkah ?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melepas pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Tidak ! Tidak ! i-itu boleh kok !" sangkal Baekhyun tak enak sendiri seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol agar kembali memeluk pinggangnya. Chanyeol terkekeh terhadap kelakuan Baekhyun.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun tersadar dan menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"Hyungie, aku maluuuuu.." ucap Baekhyun imut.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut.

"Kenapa harus malu ? aku kekasihmu .." goda Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk berpura-pura untuk focus pada buku tebalnya kembali. Yah, walaupun ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia agak merinding ketika hembusan nafas hangat mengenai lehernya.

"_hhmmmm wangi sekali…." Batin Chanyeol seraya mengendus aroma wangi leher Baekhyun yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang._

Baekhyun kira hembusan nafas itu akan berhenti tapi dugaannya salah ! karena hembusan itu berubah menjadi kecupan.

"Hyung, geli….." ucapnya lirih

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping hingga hidungnya mencium rambut Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol masih asik menyerukkan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun, dengan cepat Chanyeol mendongak dan memberikan ciuman dibibir Baekhyun hingga beberapa saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Chanyeol menyingkirkan kasar semua buku-buku tebal Baekhyun ke lantai, dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ia membaringkan Baekhyun keranjangnya masih dengan bibir saling membalas.

"Hyung, PR-nya ?" gugup Baekhyun agak menjauhkan bahu Chanyeol.

"Biarlah….." ucapnya final dan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Mereka cukup lama dengan posisi itu saling memberi hisapan dan lumatan yang lembut. Chanyeol menggantikan bantal dengan kedua telapak tanggannya untuk tumpuan Baekhyun terbaring, hal itu juga semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu berakhir ketika Chanyeol tak merasakan lagi balasan dari Baekhyun karena Baekhyunnya sudah terlelap. Dengan pelan Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu, ia membereskan semua buku-buku tebal Baekhyun yang tadi telah ia lempar dan membawanya kemeja belajar. Dengan telaten dan cepat karena kejeniusan otaknya, Chanyeol mengerjakan semua PR Baekhyun yang dianggapnya sangat mudah. Semudah ia terlelap disamping Baekhyun malam ini dengan tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggang Baekhyunnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Baek ? kau semakin cantik saja" sapa Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun merona dan Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Terimakasih, Lu" ucapnya seraya tersenyum malu.

"Oh ya ! tadi malam aku sudah bilang kan ? kalau aku minta balasan" tagih Luhan dengan mata rusa berbinarnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Balasan ? Oh i-iya aku i-ingat, kau mau minta balasan apa, Lu ? Lulu, bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu ?" takut Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan wajah Luhan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak mau ! karena aku minta ciuman. Boleh kan ?" paksa Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan dan bibir Luhan menempel dibibir Baekhyun.

"Kris sun-sunbae ? Oh Chan-Chanyeollie Hyung ?" ucap Baekhyun takut karena ia melihat kedua Pangeran sekolah berada dipintu kelasnya. Sontak Baekhyun langsung beranjak berdiri, sedangkan Luhan terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya.

Chanyeol dan Kris menatap heran keduanya seraya berjalan memasuki kelas, yang mana hal tersebut menimbulkan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari semua murid –melihat pangeran sekolah memasuki kelasnya, itulah pikir mereka bahagia-, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk karena ia takut jika nanti Chanyeol menyangka bahwa ia berselingkuh dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memandang keduanya datar dan menendang-nendang udara dengan sepatunya. Dengan lembut namun tegas Kris menarik Luhan keluar kelas. Terlihat sekali alis menyatu diwajahnya.

Chanyeol berdiri disamping Baekhyun dengan tenang, namun tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun.

"Namamu Kyungsoo kan ?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Dari tadi Kyungsoo hanya memelototkan mata _Owl_-nya melihat keadaan dikelasnya. Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo tersadar seseorang bertanya kepadanya.

"Oh ? i-iya Chanyeol sunbae" tuturnya seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Semua murid dikelas itu merasa iri kepada Kyungsoo dan betapa beruntungnya jika mereka juga teman dekat Baekhyun yang bisa langsung berbicara dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan bicara iritnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan membalas Kyungsoo.

"Ijinkan Baekhyun hari ini. Karena kami ada urusan keluarga, terimakasih !" katanya dan mengambil tas Baekhyun tanpa mengajak Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan takut-takut mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakang. Sebelum itu ia sempat melambai kearah Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan wajah takutnya.

.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan meremas ujung seragamnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat tak memperdulikan sekitar karena focus dengan menyetirnya.

"Hyu-Hyungie, kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Airport" jawab Chanyeol pendek tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Oh…." Tanggap Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Sesampainya di Airport mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan disana. Baekhyun agak mendekatkan dirinya ke Chanyeol namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak merespon apapun.

Setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya dan juga si kecil Mark dari kejauhan mereka mulai berdiri dan menghambur memeluk mereka. Sedangkan Mark langsung berlari menghambur memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian selama kita pergi ? apakah baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Minho appa seraya tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman bahagia "Tentu Appa" balasnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang terparkir.

Baekhyun merasa senang karena orang tuanya sudah kembali dan juga merasa sedih ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih mendiamkannya.

"Baekhyunnie ! maafkan Eomma ya.. awalnya sih mau liburan saja. Tapi, Appa-mu juga mengurusi pekerjaannya disana. Jadi mengulur waktu untuk kembali" ucapnya mengusap surai Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma" terima Baekhyun dan memandang kearah depan tak sengaja ia beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol-Hyungnya yang sedang menyetir. Ia masih melihat raut wajah Chanyeol masih sedingin tadi.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-7 setelah orang tuanya datang dan ini hari ke-7 juga Chanyeol mendiamkannya. Disaat makan malam bersama dimalam itu keadaan terasa sangat canggung sekali. Mark sibuk dengan ice cream-nya, pipinya terlihat semakin gembul karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi tepung dingin manis itu.

"Oh ya Chan ? kurang dari satu bulan ini kau akan menjalani ujian kelulusanmu kan ?" ucap Appa memastikan.

"Iya Appa ! tepatnya minggu depan !" jawab Chanyeol lebih memastikan.

"Oh bagus ! lebih cepat lebih baik ! Appa memintamu untuk melanjutkan ke Perguruan Tinggi di Amerika. Bahkan Appa sudah mendaftarkanmu disana. Aku tahu itu tak akan lama karena kau memiliki IQ tinggi bahkan melebihi Appamu ini" ucapnya narsis.

Taemin hanya membalas dengan mencubit lengan Minho gemas dan dibalas kedipan nakal dari Minho.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya tiba-tiba ia tak nafsu lagi untuk makan dan pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Memikirkan hal-hal negative yang mungkin akan terjadi jika Chanyeol tak ada disampingnya.

"Iya ! jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu Appa." Ucapnya sopan.

"Tentu" ucap Minho final.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka dilewati dengan baik namun Chanyeol masih saja mendiamkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Tapi Chanyeol masih perhatian kepadanya. Mengajarinya pelajaran-pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti namun tak ada _moment-moment_ romantis lagi ketika mereka berdua.

Hingga ujian kelulusanpun tiba dan Chanyeol menerima permintaan Appanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun. Ia hanya belum siap untuk jauh dari Baekhyun. Biarkan Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya sendiri.

Suatu malam pukul 9, Baekhyun menerobos kamar Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa Hyungie tak memberitahuku jika Hyungie menyetujuinya hiks..hiks..bahkan Hyungie berangkat 3 hari lagi hiks…..hiks.." kesal Baekhyun dan menahan isakannya susah payah.

"Maafkan aku sayang…." Ucap Chanyeol membalas serta mencium kepala Baekhyun.

"Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hyungie mendiamkanku ? apa karena Luhan ? dia yang menciumku terlebih dahulu tapi kumohon jangan salahkan Luhan ! hiks… hiks…. Dan apa karena a-hmmppt hmmptt"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan ciuman menuntut. Hingga Baekhyun mencengkram erat kemeja dada Chanyeol karena sulitnya ia bernafas.

"Iya..iya maaf ! aku mengerti, kumohon jangan menangis.. jangan menangis ya !" bujuk Chanyeol dan mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun seraya mengusap aliran air mata di pipi putihnya dan mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, dan terakhir dibibir sekilas.

"Hyungie.. jangan pergi kumohon !" isak Baekhyun dengan hidung memerah.

"Aku berjanji akan cepat untuk kembali.. kumohon jangan begini aku semakin tak sanggup meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya kau menyemangatiku untuk berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan membahagiakan orang tua kita, ya sayang !" tutur Chanyeol lembut sekali dan menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin untuk terbaring diranjangnya.

"I-iya hiks.. tapi janji kembali secepatnya." Ucap Baekhyun tersedu-sedu dan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Iya janji" ucap Chanyeol yakin dan menggabungkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari lentik Baekhyun untuk menyetujui janjinya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun terbaring didada kokoh Chanyeol dengan hidung memerah dan bibir tipisnya yang agak bengkak. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya dan mengecup bibir itu lama sampai keduanya sama-sama terbaring didalam satu selimut yang hangat.

Tiga hari itupun Baekhyun lewati sebaik-baiknya. Mementingkan semua waktu luangnya untuk Chanyeol seorang bahkan Mark sempat uring-uringan karena tak dianggap (?) lagi oleh Hyung cantiknya.

Baekhyun akan melewati malamnya dikamar Chanyeol atau Chanyeol yang akan menghampiri Baekhyun dikamarnya. Kegiatan keduanya tentu tak pernah diketahui kedua orang tuanya karena mereka berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan, kedua orang tuanya dan juga Mark tidur di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari dimana mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Amerika. Baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan semua ini. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuruni tangga dan melihat Eomma, Appa, Mark dan Chanyeol Hyungnya menunggu. Bahkan para Maid terkekeh memandang kearahnya karena wajahnya sangat sembab dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Tenang sayang ! Hyungmu tak akan lama disana, Okay !" goda Minho Appanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memandang Chanyeol sekilas yang menatapnya khawatir namun juga datar.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di Airport, Chanyeol memeluk Eomma dan Appanya bergantian dan menggendong tubuh Mark seraya mencium pipinya sayang. Dia agak canggung untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepada Baekhyun karena disana ada kedua orang tuanya. Namun Chanyeol memantapkan hati untuk bersikap biasa saja. Namun mungkin berlebihan tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol benar-benar tak perduli.

"Saengiie~~" Ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Baekhyun mendongak kaget saat kata yang diharapkannya diucapkan…..

Hingga beberapa detik ia tersadar. Ia berlari menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia semakin terisak parah disana. Bagaikan tak akan pernah bertemu Chanyeol lagi selamanya. Pelukannya sangat erat hingga Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Tak ragu ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memutar-mutarnya layaknya tak ada seorangpun disana. Baekhyun terus menangis tersedu-sedu masih tak rela untuk melepaskan Chanyeolnya. Mungkin Baekhyun berfikir ia akan menghabiskan air matanya saat itu juga agar ia tak menangis kembali saat mengingat maupun merindukan Chanyeol.

Orang tuanya hanya memandang mereka tersenyum tulus sedangkan Mark berteriak-teriak senang di gendongan sang Appa.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun lalu mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi lembut itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya ! bukankah aku sudah berjanji ?" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya imut dan terkaget saat benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya lama sekali. Chanyeol menciumnya didepan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum.

Waktu bagaikan berhenti saat itu juga.. Bahkan ciuman itu sangat lama hingga membuat Baekhyun menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum tulus dan memejamkan matanya.

_Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa bintang lebih indah jika kita melihatnya dari jauh…_

_Namun aku tak percaya. Karena aku tahu bintang itu indah walaupun kita melihatnya dari dekat…_

_Dan aku percaya setelah aku menemukanmu…_

_Keindahan itu ada pada dirimu..._

_Aku tahu kau sulit digapai seperti bintang dilangit..._

_Namun, aku tak ragu untuk menggapaimu lagi. Karena, kau milikku dan aku juga milikmu..._

_Kita tahu semua yang kita lakukan ini salah..._

_Namun keyakinan kuat yang muncul dari hati kita ini tak bisa memisahkan apapun…_

_Mungkin semua mengatakan ini buruk…_

_Tapi aku tak sama...karena aku..._

_Menganggap ini semua adalah __**Nice Mistakes**__... _

_Namun cerita cinta ini belum berakhir, sayangku…_

_I LOVE YOU…_

**END**

**Hehe sebenarnya ini FF Pertama saya sebelum "Hug Me !" ..**

**gimana ? mirip kah ama "Hug Me !" ? gak lah ! kan beda cerita .. "Hug Me !" nanti sangat berbeda dengan ini walaupun sebagian Cast "STEP-Saengiie~~" ini mirip sama yang "Hug Me !" ..**

**REVIEW YA ? Walaupun sedikit gak papa yang penting anda sudah memberi saya saran dan kritikan yang membangun hehe .. banyak malah boleh .. saya doain selamat dunia akhirat AMIEN !**


End file.
